Overpowered
by codepoke
Summary: Louise summons a soldier from another world to be her familiar. This soldier isn't like any other though. Not only is he an 18yo but he has been given powers by a demon!
1. Prologue

**I've never thought I'd be good at writing but I decided to give this a try. That being said I don't know if it will be any good, but please enjoy and I look forward to everyone's feedback. **

**Oh, and it won't be until the beginning of the 3rd chapter that it gets into Familiar of Zero.**

**One more thing, this will probably be updated slowly because I'm a major procrastinator.  
Without further ado….my story. Enjoy!**

* * *

The year is 2115, and the U.S.A. is fighting yet another war. Once again, there have been rumors of the middle-east manufacturing weapons of mass destruction. There are hundreds of locations where these WMDs are thought to be stored or made. Some of these locations are in public areas like warehouses and bazaars, while others are thought to be on remote military bases. At one such location a U.S. soldier is wreaking havoc… or was, considering that soldier is now sitting in a dark corner eating lunch.

"Not as good as a home cooked meal, but I guess it'll have to do." The soldier said, standing up.  
"Nexus , don't forget your mission."  
"Yea, yea. I haven't forgotten. Go ham on all the enemies here, then you're gonna bomb the place." The soldier now known as Nexus replied.  
"Good. Now… GET BACK TO WORK YOU LAZY SACK OF SHIT!"  
"Ow" Nexus said cringing at the sudden outburst. "I was just about to, there's not need to yell."

As Nexus is walking down a hallway he notices it's still dimly lit.  
_Hmm must be a backup generator. _He thought. _I don't mind that but I wish it wouldn't power that damn alarm. It's getting really annoying._

**THERE IS AN INTRUDER ON THE BASE. FIND HIM AND KILL HIM ON SITE! ** The alarm blared.


	2. Chapter 1

Nexus quickly moved from room to room effortlessly killing anything that moved.  
_Thank god there aren't any women or children on this base, or else I would have a hard time completing this mission. _Nexus breathed.

The room clearing wasn't slow but Nexus was getting bored having to do the same thing over and over again. So, when he got to the last door he sighed in relief.  
"Finally, the last one." He said. "I just have to clear this room then I can get out of this dust bowl of a base."

Nexus stepped up to the metal door and with a swift kick opened the door with a loud BANG. What he saw surprised him but made him laugh at the same time. There, on the other side of the threshold, sat 6 men playing poker.

"Seriously?" Nexus said out loud, even though the men can't understand him. "Re-quip skill, time freeze." As soon as those words left his mouth time stood still and the world gained a blue hue. "I guess I should punish them for their superiors. Eh not that matters."  
"Re-quip weapon M-67 Frag grenades." He said walking around the table.

Nexus walked up to one of the men sitting at the table and put a frag in front of him and pulled the pin. He held his hand in front of him open with his fingers splayed and blue orb appeared in his palm. Blue squares appeared around it then there was a small flash and a new frag was sitting there.

_My ability is so overpowered. _Nexus thought. _Oh well there's nothing I can do about it._

He repeated the same process for the other players and stepped back to watch the fire-works.

"Re-quip skill, energy shield."

This time, Nexus' body was wreathed in a yellowish electricity, which quickly faded. When he changed his skill the world lost its blue hue and time returned to normal. The men at the table all looked down in their laps and their eyes widened in fear. A few seconds later the frags went off scattering blood, guts, and pieces of bone everywhere.

_Now that I think about it I probably should have seen that coming._ Nexus thought, pulling a piece of burnt skin off of his face. _I really wish my shields wouldn't let anything physical through at all. 'Cause this is just gross._

When his ears stopped ringing Nexus heard an ominous hissing noise that was growing in pitch. Nexus just shrugged and started walking towards the door. Just as he reached the door the hissing grew to a full screech, like that of a banshee.

"Shit." Nexus mumbled. ***BOOM***

The room exploded sending Nexus crashing into the wall across the hall. He tried to stand up but immediately dropped to the floor with his ears ringing. Then his vision faded to black.

-several minutes later-

"Ugh, I should have run." Nexus said standing up, clutching his head.

He walked to the end of the hallway and reached some stairs. Looking up he sighed and started his climb. As Nexus was climbing he noticed that something was off. Only when he got to the top of the stairs did he notice what it was. The alarm had changed.

**ATTENTION ALL PERSONELL, EVACTUATE IMMEDIATELY. I REPEATE EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY.**  
_What the hell? Did I really scare them that bad? _Nexus thought.

He was standing in a hallway that was lined with windows on his right and a bare concrete wall to his left. Looking out the window he say people running all over the place trying to get to the trucks and helicopters. Nexus just shrugged and continued to the door at the opposite end of the hallway. When he reached the door he pushed it open and his ears we're almost immediately filled with a roaring sound. He looked around for the noise but didn't see anything that could possibly be making that sound.

"No. It can't be…" Nexus said. He looked up at the sky and almost immediately saw what was making the roaring noise and his breath caught in his throat.


	3. Chapter 2

"Command, what the hell are you doing?!" Nexus yelled into his earpiece.  
"Bombing the place just like we planned. Did you skip the skip out on the briefing?"  
"No I didn't skip the briefing." Nexus replies, grinding his teeth. "I mean, why is it so early? You weren't supposed to start until I was done and out of here!"  
"You were taking too long."  
"I was taking too long?! I'm on schedule you impatient son of a bitch!" Nexus yelled. "Even I have the patience to make sure my comrades get out before doing something like this!"  
"I don't see what the issue is. Why don't you just use a power to teleport out of there?"  
"Because it always fucks up." Nexus said, becoming increasingly frustrated.  
"Then use one of your energy shield thingies."  
"Tell me this first what type of missile is that?" Nexus said.  
"It's a Halcion."  
Nexus sighed. "I've only heard rumors about those. But if they are anywhere close to true, then I will still take a massive amount of blunt trauma even with my strongest shield."  
"Well then, you better run as far as possible before impact." Then the com went silent.  
"Motherf-. Fine then, Re-quip skill, speed."

Nexus took off, sprinting towards the mountains at a speed that the naked eye could barely follow. He dodged everything that came across his path, but there would be the occasional unfortunate enemy would step out in front of him who he would crash into smashing nearly all of the bones in their body.

Nexus slid to a stop at the base of the mountains and looked behind him.

"Hm, about 20 seconds 'till impact." He said, then turned to look at the brown hunks of snow-capped rock looming above him. "Half-way should be enough."

He began his sprint up the face of the mountain and within a few seconds was at the half-way point.

_I've only heard stories of the Halcions blast radius, but this should be enough. _Nexus thought. _But just in case… Re-quip skill, aegis energy shield._

Again, Nexus was wreathed in what looked like electricity. Only this time, it was a dark purple.

At about 10 seconds in, Nexus could see the whole missile.

"Wow, it's huge. A lot bigger than the rumors said it was. Heh, that's what she said." Nexus thought out loud. "5…4…3…2…1!"

The missile stabbed into the ground and at first nothing happened but then there was a flash of light . Nexus threw up a hand to shield his eyes from it and then was knocked down by the shockwave. He dared to look but the only thing awaiting his vision was a wall of light speeding right at him.

"Weellll..shit."

Nexus was thrown through the air at an incredible speed, almost hitting mach 1.

_Damnit, I can't move. The pain won't let me think straight._

So, Nexus just flew through the air staring at the blue sky flying by. When suddenly, darkness.

-Command-

"Sir, call-sign Nexus has gone dark."  
"He was expendable."  
"Expendable? Sir, he was our greatest asset!"  
"He was a freak! Begin the next operation."  
"….yes, sir."

-Another world-

It's a bright and sunny day in the courtyard of….somewhere. Inside the courtyard there was a group of teenagers standing in front of an older man who looked like he was giving a lecture.

"First off, let me congratulate you on making it to your second year." The man said. "As second years I'm sure you all know what today is."  
"The spring time summoning ritual!" Some of the students said, others laughing or smiling at each other. Except for two.

Two female students were standing side-by-side glaring at each other. At first glance it would be pretty obvious that they are rivals seeing as how the differences in their body types. While one was tall, dark skinned, and busty; the other was short, had light skin and was as flat as a board.

"You'll see." The short girl said. "I will summon a familiar that will make yours look like a common house pet."  
"Oh?" The busty girl said. "We'll just have to see about that!"  
"Now!" The man said. "It's time to summon your familiar who will be your friend and companion for the rest of your life."

The first student up chanted something in a strange language and spread his arms wide. There was a small flash of light and a floating eye ball appeared out of nowhere. There was much praise from the crowd of students. Many different types of familiars were summoned. One student summoned a mole another, a frog. One student even summoned a dragon!

"Next!" The man called. "Louise de la Valliere please step forward to summon your familiar."  
"Yes." The short girl said stepping forward.

The students behind her started to fidget nervously and some even walked a good distance away.

"Should we run?" A student whispered.  
"I think we should just move back." Said another. "That way we can still see if she summons anything."  
"Suit yourself." Said the first student jogging away.  
"Please begin, Ms. Valliere." Said the man.

The girl, Louise, raised her wand and began chanting.

"Pentagon of the five elemental powers, heed my summoning and bring forth my divine, beautiful, and powerful familiar!" She said then waved her wand around and pointed it in front of her.

At first nothing happened then an explosion occurred in mid-air.

"Of course." Said one student.  
"The same as always."  
"Just as expected of the Zero."

Louise looked down at the ground in embarrassment and was about to start crying until she heard a gasp and a shout.

"What the hell is that?!" A student yelled.

Everyone looked to where the student was pointing and there, in the middle of the courtyard, was a green portal.

* * *

**Sorry if this seems cluttered, I just feel a bit better putting conversations like that. If you readers want it changed i'll be happy to do it!**


	4. Chapter 3

_Cold. It's cold. _Nexus thought. _Is this what death is like? Just pitch black and cold? Well, at least the pain is gone and I can think clearly now. Heh, it's just like that one time._

-flashback-

_I can't see anything. Where am I?_  
**"Do you want power?"  
**"Who's there?!"  
**"Do you want revenge?"  
**"Answer me!"  
**"You are not in a position to make demands, boy."  
**"Why?"  
**"It is because I control everything in this space. Even your life."  
**"….Fine. At least tell me who or what are you then."  
**"I am a demon of sorts."  
**"A demon?"  
**"Yes."  
**"Then what're your demonic powers or whatever?"  
**"That I cannot say. But I can give you the power to get revenge on those who killed your parents."  
**"Really? How?"  
**"I can give you the power of re-quip."  
**"Re-quip? Just like in that one anime."  
**"Yes, but with the re-quip I will give you, you will be able to do a lot more."  
**"Meaning?"  
**"Not only will you be able to re-quip your armor and weapons but also your skill set and equipment. Equipment meaning anything non-lethal."  
**"What's the catch though? Are you gonna take my soul or something?"  
**"No. I do not like to do things like that."  
**"Ok. I'll take my chances and trust you."  
**"Good. Now, this is going to hurt so bear with it…"**

-present-

_In the end the bastard had lied to me. _Nexus thought with a sigh. _It doesn't matter though because the pain was the only catch and I was able to get my revenge._  
"Pentagon of the five elemental powers."  
_Huh? A voice? Where is it coming from?  
_"Heed my summoning and bring forth my divine, beautiful and powerful familiar!"  
_Divine? I don't know anything about that but I am powerful. Oh maybe it's an angel!_

There was a flash of light in the darkness causing Nexus to close his eyes. Nexus came to a stop with a thud. He opened his eyes and what he saw surprised him.

_Grass? _He thought.

He turned his head a little bit.

_Pink? I must have landed in a bed of flowers. I guess this is heaven, because I'm pretty sure hell wouldn't look like this._

There was a shriek from beneath him. Suddenly there was pulling at his limbs and clothes.

_A screaming bed of flowers? It doesn't matter because it seems like I'm about to be thrown to the depths of hell._

Then darkness enveloped his world again. When Nexus came to he noticed something was tight on his wrists. He moved them and there was a clinking noise. That wasn't the only thing he heard though.

_Clink? And…voices? They aren't talking in any language I've ever heard though. _Nexus thought. _Guess I'll have to find out. Re-quip skill, language. I should probably keep my eyes closed so they think I'm still asleep._

"….Is he?"

_A woman's voice…_

"I don't know he just came flying out of…something and tackled her to the ground."

_A man's voice as well. Sounds like they're talking about me, but who is 'her'?_

"Do you think it's the students' fault?" The woman said.  
"Possibly, since it was her turn for the ritual." Replied the man.

_Ritual? What the hell? Am I surrounded by a cult or something?_

"But it's never been heard of before!" The woman shouted. "And besides he was covered in blood. Are you sure he wasn't trying to kill her?"  
"Well nothing else appeared so that can be the only conclusion. Also if somehow he is a murderer that's why we restrained him."

Nexus sighed inwardly. _I guess it's about time I 'woke up'._


	5. Chapter 4

Nexus opened his eyes and before him stood the two people who were talking. The man was tall, bald, and carrying a wooden staff. Also, glasses sat on his nose and he wore a blue cloak.

_Hmm, he looks pretty smart._ Nexus thought.

No sooner had that thought crossed his mind the man glanced at him.

_Those eyes, they were so cold. Just who is that man?_

"What is it?" Asked the woman.  
"Hm? Oh, nothing." The man replied.

Nexus stared at him for a few more seconds before switching his gaze the woman. She was about average height for a woman and dressed in what looked like a nun's clothes.

_Well, I think it's pretty obvious that she's a nu-  
_"Oh! Looks like our guest is awake." The man exclaimed.

Nexus glared at the man. The woman turned and looked at him surprised.

"What's with the surprise?" Nexus asked. "My eyes aren't red now, and I know you know that I was going to wake up soon."  
"Well-" The woman started.  
"What do you mean red?" The man asked. "Your eyes are clearly blue."  
"Yes, I know." Nexus replied with a hint of impatience.  
"Care to explain?"  
"Take off these chains and we'll see."  
"Sorry, not going to happen."  
"Well then I'll just have to break them then." Nexus said with some pride in his voice.  
"I don't believe that will happen." Said the man. "Those chains are made with square class earth magic."  
"Magic?" Nexus scoffed. "Magic doesn't exist. It's only sleight of hand."  
"You are lucky we aren't part of the government or else you would be branded a heretic and executed." The man said.  
"I'd like to see them try!" Nexus said with a sneer. "Even threats won't get me to change my mind."  
"Well then, I guess I'll just have to prove it to you." The man said turning to the woman. "If you wouldn't mind sister could you please step outside?"

She bowed her head and went for the door. Unknown to her, Louise was on the other side of the door listening in.

_I can hear voices but I have no idea what they're saying_. She thought to herself. _Hm? Are those footsteps?_

Suddenly the door opened and smacked her in the face.

"Owww. That hurt." She said covering her nose.

She looked up to see who was standing there and looking down at her was a sister.

"Ah! Ms. Valliere!" The nun exclaimed. "Your familiar has just woken up."

Louise stood up and brushed herself off. She put on an air of superiority and strode into the room. She looked around and saw nobody else was in the room except for her teacher Mr. Colbert and a man chained to one of the beds.

"So, where is my familiar?" Louise asked turning to the nun.  
"That's him, on the bed." Said the nun pointing.  
"The man who tackled me?!" Louise exclaimed. "And not to mention he's just a commoner!"

Colbert glanced over at the two in the doorway.

"Ah. If you'll excuse me." The nun said bowing her head.

Colbert then turned his attention back to the man on the bed.

"Now back to where we were." Colbert said. "I'll have you realize that magic is in fact real."  
"Be my guest." The man said while waving his hand in a go ahead sign with the little distance he could.

Colbert then raised his staff in and was preparing to bring it down when Louise suddenly yelled:

"Mr. Colbert! What are you planning on doing to my familiar?"

Colbert just ignored her and smacked the ground with the end of this staff. From the bottom of the staff a snake made of fire appeared and swirled around Colbert. The man just stared with a blank face. A few seconds later the snake disappeared.

"That's a nice trick ya got there." The man said.  
"I assure you that that is no trick." Colbert replied.  
"Well then if that's true then I can definitely get out."  
Colbert sighed. "You're still going on about that? No matter what you do it will be impossible."  
"Nope, it's very possible. Especially if I do this… Wait, first.." The man turned to Louise. "Oi, girly close that door."  
Louise opened her mouth in shock. "How dare you , a lowly familiar, talk to your master that way!"  
The man turned back to Colbert. "What's she talking about?"  
"You don't know?" Colbert asked, surprised.

The man shook his head.

"Allow me to explain then. To put it simply you were summoned here from… wherever you're from, to be Ms. Vallieres' familiar." Colbert said gesturing to Louise.  
"….I'll deal with that later, but for right now I need you to get her to close the door."  
"Why?"  
"Because if what you say is true and going by the fact that there is possibly magic, what I'm about to do would probably get her in trouble just for being my 'master' or whatever." The man said with a serious face.

Colbert looked into the man's eyes, saw the seriousness in them, nodded and turned to Louise.

"Ms. Valliere, if you would. Please." Colbert said seriously.  
"Fine." Louise reluctantly went and closed the door.  
"For the record," The man said. "You won't be able to understand me for a few seconds after this. So, if you could please wait until I talk first."

Colbert nodded.

"Re-quip skill, Imagine Breaker." The man said.

What happened next shocked Colbert and Louise into speechlessness. The man bent his wrist until he could touch the chains. He managed to barely touch them with one of his fingers and then… the chains shattered! Next the man reached over and touched the chain on his other wrist and that chain also broke! The man then swung his legs off the side of the bed and stretched.

The man said something that was not in their language.

He looked both of them in the eye.

"Well?" The man asked.  
"W-what are you?" Colbert stammered.  
"Human." The man simply replied.  
"Impossible! There is no human that could ever cancel magic like that!" Colbert yelled, still in shock.  
"Shhhhh! Keep your voice down." The man hissed.

Colbert quickly shut his mouth with an embarrassed look.

"Well." The man started. "Guess it's about time I introduced myself."  
"Ah, that would be nice." Colbert said. "Because I need to document this."  
"As long as you leave out that part that I just showed you." The man replied.  
"Of course. I wouldn't want to start any trouble for Miss Valiere here." Colbert said gesturing to the Louise.  
"Now that that is out of the way," The man pounded a fist on his chest and straightened his back. "My name is Nexus. I am a soldier in the United States military."

Nexus looked at Colbert as he wrote the information down onto a scroll.

"United States? Where is that?" Colbert asked.  
"I thought we already established that I wasn't from here." Nexus said with a small sigh.  
"Ah, yes, my mistake." Colbert said. His gaze turned cold for a second then it was gone. " You said you were in the military. May I ask what rank you were?"  
Nexus groaned. "Aaahhh…. Yea…." He began. "About that. Well I didn't have a rank."  
"What do you mean?" Colbert said with a puzzled look on his face. "Surely you had to have a rank if you were in the military."  
"Well," Nexus sighed. "To those incompetent idiots, I was expendable."  
"One of their own comrades?! Why?"  
"To them I was just," Nexus looked directly at Louise. "A monster."

Louise only looked back at him with a blank expression.

"Did you look at Miss Valliere to say that, she to, is a monster? Nexus" Colbert said with a stern voice.  
Nexus chuckled. "No. I had no intention of that. I was just seeing what kind of reaction she would have, but it seems like she isn't scared."  
Louise turned her head with a "Hmph! As if I would be scared of a commoner!"

_But what did he mean when he said that he's a monster. _She thought.

Nexus chuckled again breaking her train of thought.

"Well, to them I was a monster," He said, leaning back. "But I prefer demon. Which is more or less correct."  
"Can you explain what you mean by that?" Colbert asked.  
"You saw me break those magic chains. That should be all the explanation you need." Nexus' face hardened. "And if that is still not enough to explain it, I won't tell you anymore. Hopefully I won't even have to show you more."

Colbert nodded.

"I understand." He said. "Now there is one last thing to do, then you two can be on your way."  
"Ah, Before that." Nexus said, looking around the room. "Where are my clothes?"  
"Er…" Colbert started. "When we took them of they… vanished…"

Nexus sighed and put a hand to his face.

"Damn it. I can't believe I always forget about that." He said standing up. "Well I guess I have to show you another reason. Although it isn't like what I don't want you to see."

Louise and Colbert stared at him, confused.

"Re-quip armour, Normal."

Nexus' body was wrapped in blue light. When the light disappeared Nexus wore a black t-shirt with a red flame design that wrapped around from his right side to halfway up his chest. He had on camo shorts that came below his knees and desert brown combat boots.

"Is that enough explanation for you?"

They both nodded but, Colbert kept staring at Nexus.

"So? What was that other thing?" Nexus asked, breaking Colbert out of his trance.  
Colbert cleared his throat saying, "Ah, yes. You must form a contract with Miss Valliere."  
"And how do I do that?"

Louise stepped forward to stand in front of Nexus. Her face was in a furious blush. Suddenly she forced him to sit on the bed.

"The hell was that for?" Nexus asked, irritated.  
"I-it's not like I want to do this to a c-commoner." Louise stammered. "But I have to since you're my familiar…"

Louise drew in a breath and tapped her wand on Nexus' forehead.

"Pentagon that governs the five elemental powers, grant your blessings upon this individual and make him my familiar!" She chanted.

Louise started moving her face closer to Nexus' and his face became puzzled.

"What are you do-" Nexus was cut off suddenly when Louise kissed him.  
"Be grateful!" She said backing up with her face somehow even more red than before.  
"What was tha-" Nexus stopped mid-sentence and blinked.

He scratched at the back of his left hand. Stopped. Scratched again harder this time. Stopped. Tried it again, even harder this time then gave up throwing his hands in the air.

"What the FUCK." He said. "What the hell is wrong with my hand?"

Nexus looked down at his hand and his eyes grew wide.

"Seriously, what is going on?" He said, looking rather irritated.  
"Those would be the runes that mark you as a familiar." Colbert said stepping forward. "May I see?" He said extending his hand."

Nexus silently held up his hand.

Colbert rubbed his chin. "Hmm.. I've never seen these runes before."  
"I'll have to do some research." He said, dropping Nexus' hand. "Well, nonetheless I am done here you are free to leave when you are ready."

Nexus stood up with a nod of thanks and turned to Louise.

"Well, where to _'Master'_?"  
"Are you mocking me?!" Louise yelled, her face turning red.  
"Yes." Nexus said with a grin.  
"Wha-" Louise started.

She puffed out her cheeks and spun on her heel, heading for the door.

* * *

**Yes, I know clothes aren't armor but by armor I mean things to cover his body.**

**This next part is something I had forgot to put in the previous Chs.**

**_Aegis-_ The Greek goddess Athena's shield. That being said, since it is a shield of gods he didn't take any physical damage but still had to deal with pain (mainly to move the story along).  
_M-67 Frags__- _Standard U.S. fragmentation grenade.  
**

**I should also mention that I am changing the story to first person. It's just easier that way for me.**


End file.
